Thank You For The Venom
by Tao-Ri-Sarra
Summary: The final battle between Heaven and Hell threatens to happen when 4 of the 7 Apostles come together. Rosette dies and Chrono begins to hate himself because he was the one to take her life away. Forgiveness comes to one easy, if only one knows how to ask..


Sister, I'm not much a poet, but a criminal

And you never had a chance

Love it, or leave it, you can't understand

A pretty face, but you do so carry on

And on and on

I wouldn't front the scene if you paid me

I'm just the way that the doctor made me

On and on and on and on

Love is the red of the rose on your coffin door

What's life like, bleeding on the floor, the floor, the floor

You'll never make me leave

I wear this on my sleeve

Give me a reason to believe

So give me all your poison

And give me all your pills

And give me all your hopeless hearts

To make me ill

You're running after something

That you'll never kill

If this is what you want

Then fire at will

Preach all you want but who's gonna save me

I keep a gun on the book that you gave me

Hallelujah, lock and load

Black is the kiss, the touch of the serpent son

It ain't the mark or the scar that makes you one

And run and run and run

You'll never make me leave

I wear this on my sleeve

Give me a reason to believe

So give me all your poison

And give me all your pills

And give me all your hopeless hearts

To make me ill

You're running after something

That you'll never kill

If this is what you want

Then fire at will

You'll never make me leave

I wear this on my sleeve

You wanna follow something

Give me a better cause to lead

Just give me what I need

Give me a reason to believe

So give me all your poison

And give me all your pills

And give me all your hopeless hearts

To make me ill

You're running after something

That you'll never kill

If this is what you want

Then fire at will

So give me all your poison

And give me all your pills

And give me all your hopeless hearts

To make me ill

You're running after something

That you'll never kill

If this is what you want

Then fire at will

I have to make a confession. I'm not as innocent as all them nuns make me out to be. I'm a cold-blooded killer. But I left that life behind.

Sister Rosette turned me from that path years ago. I haven't hurt an innocent living being since. Rosette was so pure, so innocent when we first met. That's what attracted me so to the angel that walked upon this retched earth.

Maybe that's the reason why Aion wanted Rosette so badly to survive. It was the only human to make his blood run thin. She was a threat to our old plan. The only role she wanted to have in life was to protect her younger brother Joshua.

But I wouldn't let him have her. She was my contractor, my mistress, my woman. He would not touch her again.

She didn't understand it. That goddamn nun just did not understand. The end of the world was about to happen, and she was worried about hurting Joshua if she pulled out her pistol and shot at the demon before her. Whether or not his human counterpart would return to her or if he was long gone.

Joshua was struck down instead. Fiore cried out, starting to run to her young master whom she loved, before she too was hit in the chest by a black crystal cross.

True, Aion was able to kiss her once, but I was down for the count. He'd snapped my neck. As soon as his lips touched hers my eyes snapped open, blood red shinning brightly, the clock upon my contractor shaking until it snapped open.

Then my demon released itself. It wouldn't have stopped at just killing Aion's copy, except she was hurt. I had to make sure she was all right before I went and flew off to tear that damned bastard apart.

Her eyes had hazed over and her pupils were nothing but a pure white blue, the clouds over us reflecting in her glazed over eyes.

I nearly cried. I killed her. It was all my fault. In order to save her from Aion, I had taken her last breath from her, the contract broken. The clock that laid on her neck had its hands on midnight, the time of day and her last hour.

Leaning over her frail, limp body, I pulled her up to me.

Azmaria was unnatural. She had finished the barrier and began to chant a prayer to the god above, as she kneeled before Joshua and Fiore, the other Apostles of the almighty God, after she had killed the eagle upon Aion's arm.

"Ai-shi-te-ru…Chro-no," the girl within my arms rasped as she readied her soul to meet her almighty. Quickly, with shocking speed, I sank my fangs into her neck, sending my demon aura into her pure body.

"Hell no! You come back to me right now Rosette! Like HELL I'm, gonna explain this one to sister Kate!"

Suddenly, the blonde woman within my arms eyes snapped open to reveal a pure red outlining her majestic blue eyes.

Then, her hair went jet black with light blonde steaks. Standing up, two black feathery wings shot out, as she began to cackle wickedly, her head cocked to the side, as she gazed at Aion whom stood shocked behind me.

Gazing over my shoulder, I nearly growled. The damn man stood smirking at me and my beloved.

"She can now stay with us forever, Chrono. You've defiled her. She's become feral," he laughed, his fangs glistening evilly against the red moon above our heads marking the apocalypse. "She, after all, was always in our plans in the battle of heaven."

She still wasn't thinking. She just stood there, as Aion once again took her into his arms.

Shrieking out in anguish, I took my nails and drove them threw the offensive fiend.

"Sayonara, brother."

Yes I'm evil. Not sure whether or not I'll continue. Also, the beginning is not meant for you to completely understand, its just there to be there…

Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics to Thank you for the Venom by My Chemical Romance, or Chrono Crusade. If I owned Chrono Crusade, Father Remington would be sucked into hell and wouldn't come back out and Chrono and Rosette wouldn't be as innocent as they are now….wink-wink

Review and make up my mind for me!


End file.
